Into the Shadows
by Triden
Summary: HP/Underworld Crossover! Remus needed his pack for the full moon. Harry felt something coming. Michael wanted to know who they were. Selene wondered why the man didn't look like the lycans she knew. Slash! Full summary inside!
1. Into the Shadows

Summary:Remus couldn't do it; he needed his pack for the full moon. Harry could feel something coming and it was going to be big. Michael didn't understand; who were these two and why did they reek of the supernatural? Selene knew that there were other Lycans, but the older man didn't look like any she knew? HP/ Underworld crossover and slight AU! Slash!

Harry stared listlessly into the shadows surrounding him. There was a presence out there, waiting for him, stalking him. Harry's wolf animagus felt another wolf's presence, but that was where the similarities stopped. It felt bigger.

He'd been with Remus for several hours, awaiting the final phase of the older man's transformation. To say that Remus had been reluctant to endanger Harry would be a vast understatement. The werewolf completely balked at the idea of letting Harry even in the same fifty mile radius of him during his transformation, but the two of them had been together for every transformation during Harry's sixth year, so he could hardly stop it now.

The wolf in Remus had grown fond of Harry and was quickly recognizing him as a part of his pack and according to what the older man had mumbled when he had suddenly dropped in; the wolf had grown anxious, choosing to pace the confines of Remus' mind, constantly reminding Remus that he wouldn't be spending the next few days with his "pack".

At about midnight the previous night, Harry had been surprised out of his mind when a half werewolf, half human Lupin apparated into his room. They had barely made it five blocks to the small section of forest on the outer edge of Little Whinging. They had spent the night there and Harry had to take extra care to conceal them during the day because there was no way Harry could move Remus nor could he leave him.

It was only the second night and already they were running into complications. In his wolf form, Harry had chase off a couple of teenagers and their damn pit bull. The raven- haired man didn't know if they had seen Remus or not. As they ran away, Harry's keen ears had picked up the words; "…they come from?! Nothing… the cops… take care of…" Just in case, he and Remus had found a different patch of forest to hide in.

An especially painful howl attracted Harry's focus back to Remus. The man was on the ground withering in pain and as Harry edged his powerful black body closer to his friend, he felt that presence again, sliding over them like shadows. Harry could feel his fur bristle and stand up, the animal equivalent to goose bumps. Keen ears picked up the sharp snap of a twig, but the presence was closer, much closer.

Harry's hackles went up, his wolf yelling at him to fight, to protect the only member of his pack. With a swift whoosh Harry was back in his human skin, wand out and ready. Dark brows furrowed. At the sight of the wand, the dark, overbearing presence had receded.

Harry knelt down next to Remus and laid a comforting hand on Remus' back. Harry felt shivers trace his spine just before he heard the deep rattling breath behind him. Viridian eyes wide with surprise, Harry spun on his knees, only to see a raging werewolf unlike any he had ever seen.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael shuddered. The area was swamped in a dark lycan presence. They were crawling all over the neighborhood.

Michael and Selene had moved into number 7 Private Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Perhaps it hadn't been the best place to hide from both the vampire and lycan clans, but they were hoping that the clans would balk at attacking in front of a neighborhood full of humans. The neighbors were, at best, snoopy and highly annoying, but most of the time they never stepped foot off of their own square piece of property. Good news for him and Selene.

Michael took a glance around, searching for the hybrid/ vampire cross. He was worried about Selene, she had been withdrawn as of late and maybe only because the risks of staying in hiding were barely outweighing the risks of fighting, but Michael wasn't sure. The two of them were as close as ever, growing ever closer…Too close, sibling kind of close. He loved her and he knew that she loved him but he couldn't shake the feeling as if she was waiting for something… or someone.

Michael too had felt something, but he had only been a hybrid for just over a year so he couldn't pin point the exact reasons why his instincts were homed in on this quaint, little neighborhood. Or maybe it was not so quaint, as it was ignorant.

Michael had taken to watching a young man across the street. More often than not he was working on yard work; gardening, mowing, raking, clipping hedges, just generally keeping the yard and house perfectly in match to all of the others on Private Drive.

Michael would actually see him working until the sun went down and the owners of the house; a tall, thin horse- faced woman, her husband who was not under the size of a compact car, and her son, who looked to be surpassing the father in all dimensions; came home. He would then proceed to cook their dinner, maybe nicking a few scraps of food for himself, wait until they were done eating, clean up the mess that they had made, and then go up to "his" room. Michael knew this because he was not ashamed to admit that he had spied on the youth.

The first time he had dared cross into number 4 Private Drive, he had been worried about how Selene would react to him spying on a human. She not only surprised him, but outright shocked him when she told him that she had sensed something strange about the young man and it wouldn't hurt if Michael were to shadow him for awhile. She had also teased him that he seemed to have developed a strong fixation with this boy and was acting like a teenager who couldn't control his hormones. Michael could do nothing but glare at her while she just shot him a toothy grin.

Two days ago, Michael had been watching from the hedges of number 3 Private Drive, when the afternoon temp soared to over ninety-five degrees. The hybrid could tell that the mysterious young man wanted to take off the baggy t- shirt that he had on, if only to ease the heat off of his body, but also knew what exactly would happen if he did so with his relatives home.

Barely an hour later, the horse- faced woman walked out of the house, locked it, and yelled something at the young man before getting in her car and driving away. Michael could hear the relieved sigh, before the young man stripped the too large shirt from heated skin.

Michael sucked in a sharp breath at the toned body unveiled to him.

The young man's skin glistened gold under the hot sun and was stretched over taunt muscles. He was near Michael's height, but he lacked the large amount of muscle that Michael had naturally put on when he was turned. Dark eyes ran up the sculpted back that was presented to him before pausing on several silvery scars that ran the length of the broad back and shoulders. Raven locks hung shaggily into weary emerald eyes, a color Michael had never seen before, even on TV. He had high cheekbones and luscious red lips that Michael just wanted to run his thumb tenderly across.

But what both confused and selectively turned the hybrid on was the power wafting from the golden body. When the young man showed any strong emotion, the power would surge and Michael's hybrid wanted to selectively bite and claim the being that had unleashed such binding power. It was that reason why Michael was putting on his leather jacket, intending to finally look for power that had been missing for the past two days, ever since a loud crack had woken Michael up.

He had seen the young man stumble down the street with an older man's arm slung around his shoulders. With the addition of the older man, Michael could sense wolf, but not lycan. A different kind of werewolf… a new kind.

* * *

'Find the boy! Protect the power! Claim your mate!'

The overbearing hybrid instincts had been yelling at him the last two days. Tonight Michael finally gave in to those calls. He desperately needed to find the young man that had effectively captured so much of his attention.

Grabbing his coat, Michael headed for the door, but he fell short when Selene's inquiring voice echoed from the living room.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was soft, but a command still resided in its depths. Michael refused to meet her knowing gaze and instead finished pulling on his leather jacket.

"I have to find him. Somethings not right." Because he refused to meet her electric gaze, Michael didn't see her nod, but he heard to determination stemming from her next words.

"I know. The werewolf…" She started. "Last night was different, I want to know how." Startled, Michael's eyes snapped up to Selene's face.

"You've noticed too?"

Selene smiled, a twisting sort of grin, that could have been considered a smirk if her eyes hadn't held to amount of amusement they did.

"Michael," the vampire said his name in the type of condescending tone that a mother would use on her children.

"Michael… I've been doing this a bit longer than you have. And if I didn't, I probably would have been considered dust a long time ago. I'm trained to notice those things."

The hybrid snorted at her rightfully cocky tone. Nothing could kill the vampire, especially now since sunlight was no longer a factor.

"Alright then, let's go." Michael said with a roll of his eyes and motioned toward the door. He shook his head when he saw the smirk slide across her face as she brushed past him. He silently closed the door behind him and followed Selene out into the street.

Tonight promised to be exciting, or at the very least… interesting.

* * *

Hope the chapter length is better!

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry flung himself to the side when the werewolf lunged at him. The beast was large and thick and even when Harry hadn't exactly seen a lot of werewolves, he knew that this one wasn't like the magical type. Remus was much lankier and built more for running and hunting his food than the werewolves closing in around them. These werewolves looked more ready to fight and tear than to actually hunt.

Harry swiftly changed back into his wolf form, growling out a warning to the beast getting too near to Remus. Remus still had several minutes before he completed the change and Harry couldn't count fast enough.

Michael felt it before he saw it. The feeling of utter wrongness, of dark lycan presence, of evil mixing with his mate's magic. He could Selene casting him worried glances out of the corner of his eye when he felt the hybrid rise to the surface.

They heard the brawl before they saw it. Michael caught Selene's eyes and motioned for them to split up. The two of them hit a small clearing and Michael tensed instantly at what he saw.

In the center was the older man halfway through what looked to be a very painful lycan transformation. Along side him was a black wolf, while not large, practically screamed power and familiarity. Michael's already tense muscles stiffened further when he realized that the wolf held the same scent as the young man across the street. However, the young man was gone, and in his place stood a wolf that moved with such a liquid grace that Michael was sure wasn't purely wolf.

A sharp crack of bones had Michael snapping out of the daze that the calming presence had swept him into and focusing on what was happening fifty feet away from him.

The black wolf had lunged and locked his jaws around a lycan's neck and had twisted. After hearing the lycan's neck snap, the black wolf turned quickly, growling and snapping at the other lycans. Obviously trying to protect the man transforming behind him, the black wolf was more preoccupied with defending rather than attacking and it showed... he was tiring fast.

A strangled half- human, half- werewolf howl sent Selene flying into the fight. The lycans, who hadn't even noticed the two hybrids until now, charged toward Selene. She ripped the nearest one's throat out before moving to the second and gutting it also.

Michael couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Selene's passion. Normally, an aloof, somewhat detached, fighter, Selene was anything but right at the moment. But before he could delve any deeper into his former lover's sudden desire to destroy, a sharp, high- pitched yelp caught his attention. Scanning the area, the hybrid immediately spotted the black wolf trying valiantly to gain the upper hand on a large lycan, but he was tiring and Michael knew that the lycans knew it.

Michael was halfway to the black wolf's aid when he was abruptly halted by the most eerie howl he had ever heard.

There, at the edge of the clearing was a fully transformed werewolf. From what Michael could tell, it looked to be more like an overly large, emaciated dog than the thick, rangy lycans he knew. The werewolf's jaws were larger though, made for bigger prey, judging by the locked hold the werewolf had around one lycan's neck.

Quickly taking down several lycans that had been hoping for a bite of him, Michael only fought harder when he heard another high- pitched yelp and this time Michael threw himself at the lycan attacking the wolf. With a very satisfying twist, the beast's neck snapped and Michael turned, snarling, challenging any of the more daring lycans to come closer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Selene pierce a lycan's skull with one of her daggers, and the werewolf mauling two more, but he was more focused on the injured wolf curled at his feet. Casting a quick, concerned glance toward the mangled back leg of the black wolf, Michael was just about to charge one of the few remaining lycans that was still in the clearing when the werewolf intercepted it.

Tearing its way through the lycan's neck, the werewolf turned dark eyes on Michael, before dropping it's meal and baring it teeth.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was getting his leg gnawed on and the next he was cowering at his protector's feet.

The raven- haired man didn't know who the stranger was, but he didn't feel like a stranger to him. It was like Harry had been waiting for this handsome creature his whole life. It was sort of weird, but he trusted the man standing over him... completely.

So when Harry saw Mooney advance, ready to protect his "cub", Harry didn't think, he just reacted.

Quickly but unsteadily sitting up, careful not to bump his gnarled hind leg, Harry first tentively nudged his protector's hand and then licked it gently. The creature above him broke Mooney's gaze, surprised at Harry's actions. The Boy-Who-Lived watched as the colorless eyes softened as the creature cautiously raised a blue hand and laid it gently atop Harry's head, stroking soothingly.

Harry's eyes closed in contentment, but open almost immediately after he heard Mooney's questioning growl. Harry let out a gently "Woof" before leaning into his protector's touch. Mooney lowered his lanky body until his belly touched the ground and his nose touched and nuzzled Harry's wound in concern. Harry whined gently to the werewolf, letting him know that he was fine, before Harry raised his eyes to peer up into the obsidian eyes still watching him.

* * *

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

'The young man had the most beautiful eyes, even when in lupine form.' Michael thought, peering down into those trusting viridian chips.

The hybrid felt Selene's gentle presence edge up to him, warning him, before she placed a hand on his shoulder. Michael looked over his shoulder to the vampire, noticing that she had let the hybrid recede before approaching. Michael followed her lead and gradually did the same, as not to startle the large werewolf laying docily in front of him.

Once the hybrid presence was gone, Michael noticed the werewolf's returned interest in Selene, if the curious cock of the big head was anything to go by. Selene knelt down on the other side of Michael and slowly held out her hand for the werewolf to sniff. He did so, gently lapping at her blood- covered fingertips with a few swipes of his tongue before lazily easing himself to his feet. The big werewolf shook and gently nudging the black wolf still leaning into Michael's caresses.

Green eyes opened and sleepily blinked up at Michael before giving another lick to Michael's hand, staggering to his three good legs, and slowly, if a bit unsteadily, limping off after his friend. Michael was all for following, but Selene's gentle, but restraining touch on his arm was enough to stop him.

As he and Selene turned to leave, a soft "woof" had Michael turning back around.

The black wolf looked regal. Emerald eyes shining back at him, showing human intelligence, perfect black pelt, lightly littered with scratches, and the bushy black tail swinging lazily side to side. Michael smiled and gave a deep nod toward the wolf in respect before turning and walking home, knowing that he'd see the gorgeous black wolf again.

Selene watched, almost amused, as Michael paced the length of the living room in front of her. Anxiety was practically pouring off him in waves.

"What was I thinking, Selene!? He was injured, his back leg was mauled by a damn lycan! How could I leave him?!"

Selene arched a brow.

"Michael, we hardly left him. They walked away from us. They had to hide more than we did." Michael shook his head before giving a sincere look of apology to the other hybrid.

"I'm sorry, Selene. I'm just...worried." Selene only nodded in understanding.

"We'll find them tonight." Michael cast a longing look toward the door but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but the break was so natural that its hard to ignore and the continue.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry awoke it was to pain...a lot of it. And that pain, unfortunately, didn't let him revel in the warm sun that was soaking into his skin or the warm, nude body next to him. Instead it sharpened his mind and focus to the searing pressure in his left ankle. Bracing himself to look down at the injured appendage, Harry could feel the supper from two nights ago threaten to come up; fully digested as it was.

His sick groan must have woken up Remus, whose senses were tripled during the full moon, because the now human werewolf stirred and rolled over to face him. With concern evident in his bright amber eyes, Remus slowly scanned Harry's naked body in search of any injuries. Pausing at the dried blood crusted around a gash on Harry's ribs, he finished his search before finally stopping at Harry's mangled ankle.

With a soft growl, Remus shifted into a better position to further study the injury. Intent on reassuring his friend, Harry tried his voice, but all that came out was a dry croak. Clearing his throat, the teen winced inwardly when he heard himself talk, his voice somehow simultaneously scratchy and non- existent.

"What were those things?" Remus peered into the comforting wood around them, his jaw clenched.

"I don't know, but I know who might." With that, Remus stood and made a grab for his cloak.

"Remus, don't..." When the werewolf looked at him, Harry couldn't help but swallow thickly and continue.

"They helped us, don't do anything rash." Seeing the werewolf's indecision, Harry motioned to his clothing in the knot of a tree.

"At least don't draw any more suspicions. Take my clothes." After a moment of hesitation, the older man dug out Harry's clothing. The jeans were a little loose and the shirt was even baggier on Remus than it was on Harry, but the old trainers fit well. When he was done working the belt Remus looked over at him.

"Be careful, cub. Stay out of sight." Harry just let a small, reassuring smile flit across his lips. Remus nodded once, sharply and made his way back to civilization.

* * *

Remus hated it. He hated leaving his cub in a place that had inadequate protection at best, especially since it was past noon. But what he really hated was that the only people who knew what was going on was the two creatures from last night.

They were part beast and part vampire, Remus could both sense and smell it on them. He didn't know what kind of werewolf the beasts from last night were and he didn't know which clan of vampires had blood that could actually be mixed with a werewolf's, but he was going to find out.

* * *

He should be sleeping because the last thing he needed was Selene knocking him out...again, but he couldn't stay still. His mind was screaming at him for abandoning the injured wolf, and try as he might, it wouldn't let him rest until he did something...anything. But the hybrid's incessant pounding in his skull was silenced by the loud pounding on the front door. Michael approached the door and the scent of his mate convinced Michael to turn the knob.

Only Michael's hybrid reflexes saved him from getting the door slammed into his face. Ducking the snarling man's wild swing, Michael stepped back, trying to comprehend what was going on. He knew that the man in front of him was the werewolf from last night and after sniffing the air again, he knew that the man was wearing his mate's clothes. The hybrid in Michael's head snarled at the thought.

Trying to convince the hybrid to settle down, Michael was caught off guard when the werewolf slammed him against the wall, quickly and effectively locking him in a secure hold.

Michael felt the black seep into his eyes causing the steel grip on his shirt to tighten further and the arm pressed against his throat to push harder. A deep, threatening growl came along with a baring of sharp teeth when Michael shifted. The werewolf slammed him against the wall and Michael tried not to present a challenge to the enraged werewolf in front of him.

"What were those things?" Michael growled and closed his eyes, fighting against his hybrid instincts. A deep, angry snarl had him opening them again, this time, void of black. The arm on his throat loosened enough so Michael could breathe comfortably again.

"Lycans." The click of a safety echoed through the room.

Selene's voice was cold and calm, as much as it always was when she had someone two feet from the tip of her gun. Her eyes showed her regret. Regret because they also showed fierce determination and Michael knew that no matter how long she had been searching for the man pinning him against the wall, she would kill the werewolf if he so much as scratched Michael.

The man's nostrils flared in simmering anger as he reluctantly stepped back from Michael.

"And what the bloody hell are lycans?" Michael straightened and pushed himself off of the wall.

"They're werewolves." The man in front of him snarled and bit out his response, amber eyes slitted and glaring at Michael.

"Then what am I?" Selene clicked on the safety and shoved the gun back into the gun holder on her thigh.

"We don't know. Truthfully, we were not aware that there were different types of lycan. As far as we knew, there was the kind that could change at will and the kind that transformed once and couldn't change back. You seem to fall between the two."

The anger from the golden eyes diminished when they focused on Selene.

"And those things last night?" The man's voice was oft, polite, and inquiring; an abrupt change from the dangerous, angry tone from a moment ago.

"They were of ancient decent." Selene said just as softly, glancing over at Michael.

"So they were stuck..." Selene nodded at Michael's statement and realization dawned on the werewolf's face.

"Harry..." The quiet, almost non-existent whisper was nearly too quiet for Michael to catch before the man bolted out the door, Selene in his wake. Michael paused only long enough to shut the door before jogging after them.

* * *

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was content to lay back down, ignore the pain in his ankle, and bask in the sun until Remus returned, no doubt with the two strangers. Harry's heart surged when he thought of the male creature. The male had seemed so gentle, yet so safe at the same time; something Harry didn't quite understand.

Harry shivered, those obsidian chips had turned him on like no other, embarrassing as it was to admit.

Oh, Harry knew he was gay. Sometime in his sixth year he had started picturing Oliver Wood in his dreams. And let's just say that they had damaged him for life. The twins had then proceeded to seduce him and give him a very... detailed...eh hmm... lesson inhands- _on_ experience. It had taken Harry weeks to learn how to not blush around them. Their reasoning?

"_You're hot and we want a piece."_

**That** conversation had been blunt, straightforward, and extremely embarrassing. The three of them were more comfortable around each other now, but damn.

Harry winced when a pine needle poked his ankle, or what was left of it anyway.

If those things _were_ werewolves, and one of them had bit Harry, well... he was about to become Remus' pack- mate much more literally than Harry knew Remus wanted.

* * *

The werewolf was fast and within minutes was back to the forest with Selene and Michael right on his heels. By now, the sun had painstakingly, slowly started dropping from overhead, but the coolness of the trees was still welcome on Michael's heated skin.

The scent of lycan was overbearing but there were fresher smells, three different human scents that obviously didn't belong there. Two of the scents were young. Teenagers perhaps? The other was older, but that's not what worried Michael.

No, the sharp growl of the werewolf and the sniff of the air was what had the hybrid on edge. The werewolf tore through the foliage, setting a blazing path that he and Selene followed instantaneously.

Minutes later, they came to the clearing from last night and Michael almost gagged from all of the lycan blood. Carcasses, entrails, and gallons of blood covered nearly every inch of the clearing. Michael narrowed his eyes, shading them from the glint from a nearby pool of dark blood. It made a very gory scene in the daylight.

But the werewolf barely paused. He sniffed the stale, metallic air, and dodged down the narrow path that he and Michael's mate had disappeared down last night. Michael looked up to see Selene's dark gaze on him. There wasn't much emotion there, but Michael could almost read her thoughts anyway.

'We don't know what happened, we don't know what we're going to find.'

Michael only narrowed his eyes, spun away from her probing gaze, and stormed after the long gone werewolf. Easy for her to think, her mate was fine.

* * *

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry smelled them before he heard them, the advantage to being down- wind of the city. Harry frowned and inhaled deeply through his nose. They were familiar and then Harry remembered.

_**flashback**_

_Remus cried out again as Harry heard another rib crack out of place. He ran what he hoped to be a soothing hand over the man's ridged spine, knowing that he could do nothing to help. That's when he heard a low growl._

_Startled, Harry took his attention from the werewolf next to him to the canine in front of him. Brindled with a white face, chest, belly, and legs; the triangular head held small, beady eyes and a surprisingly large set of jowls. The legs were short but the body was thick and obviously built for power._

_The clink of dog tags had Harry stiffening before letting loose a snarl of his own. While in human form the snarl had no effect on the pitbull, other than a sharp stare in Harry's direction. But a snarl in wolf form got Harry an angry lunge from the dog._

_The pitbull was obviously eager for the challenge. Harry met the canine mid- lunge and a sharp nip sent the the yipping dog bolting through the foliage in the opposite direction of Harry. But Harry pursued, knowing that the owners of the pit wouldn't be far away._

_The park was much closer than Harry had initially realized and luckily the dim lamplight from the street cast long shadows in his fur, probably making him appear much bigger than he actually was. A low threatening growl, and a gnash of teeth sent the two necking teenagers scrambling after their dog. A strange sort of satisfaction filled Harry as he watched the muggles run screaming down the street._

_**end flashback**_

Looking back, Harry could recognize the threat of going to the cops hidden somewhere in the shrieking. He supposed it was because he was in a park for children, a large, dangerous wolf would have to be "removed". And unfortunately Harry knew the methods they used to remove wild animals in Surrey... and it wasn't relocation.

Harry bit back a cry when he shifted his weight. There was no way in hell he was going to let muggles see him naked in the middle of the woods with a mangled ankle. Harry heard a distant snap of twigs and he knew that they were on their way. A second later, a large black wolf stood on its three good legs, the injured hind leg tucked up high. It held its regal head low, listening to the noisy approach of the humans.

A normal wolf would have darted away on feet as light as a ghost, but Harry wasn't a normal wolf. He was a mad wolf, he was an injured wolf, and unfortunately he was also a wolf with the mind of a Gryffindor, so it looked like he wasn't going anyway. Merlin, Remus was going to kill him.

Sharp black ears swiveled nervously as the snapping of twigs got louder and then stopped. He couldn't see them, but he could hear whispering and he could hear rustling, and then he could hear the click of a rifle.

Bloody hell.

* * *

Review please.


	8. NEW CHAPTERS!

Hey Everyone,

I'm back! Lol. I can just hear the "Fucking Hell it's about time!"

Anyway, as it turns out, life got in the way big time. And for me, when life gets in the way, all my cute little, fluffy Thumpers get shot and added to a bunny stew.

I'm very thankful to those who stuck by my stories with no reward, aka another chapter, in sight. From here on, I can't promise I'll be consistent in my updating, but I will be updating regularly for awhile at least. I will be also adding several new series of Drabbles, so keep an eye out.

**The Rogue Prince**: The next chapter will be up within the week.

**Into the Shadows**: The next chapter will be up within the week.

**Leggo My Greggo**: Will be updated as the bunnies come back to me.

**Contrapossto**: Will be updated as the bunnies happen to randomly appear.

**Lines of Love and Hate**: Will be updated as the bunnies start to breed again.

**Rival Powers, Vying Powers**: Will be taken down. I know, I know. But I've lost the bunny for this one as soon as I had written the first few chapters. The story has taken over and written itself really and I absolutely HATE where it's headed.

What I originally had planned for this fic was a much darker setting and a very powerful theme. But it had morphed into this fluffy little fairytale that leaves me a little nauseous... mostly because I know where it was headed--- Mary-Sueville.

I can do sweet and sugary but most of those are Oneshots or drabbles and NONE of them are Mary Sue. I like the flaws the characters have, it makes them likable.

Rival Powers, Vying Worlds will be rewritten and reposted. So keep on the lookout for it.

_**New stories to be posted:**_

**Eidetic Memories**: Criminal Minds. Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid Slash! What if Reid wasn't in the BAU, but on the streets? How did Hotch meet him? What happened after? A series of corresponding AU Oneshots.

**Predict My Future**: TR/HP slash. The world at its finest is dark, powerful, and ready to pull you under and keep you there with its seductive thrall... Tom Riddle would always be a part of that world and Harry Potter would always be the one to catch his attention... A series of AU Oneshots.

That's it for now.

Triden


End file.
